Music Box
The Music Box is a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 responsible for keeping The Puppet at bay. It can be found in the Prize Corner on CAM 11. As the night progresses, the Music Box winds down, and once it stops, The Puppet activates and will proceed to kill the player. The Puppet's attack cannot be stopped, even if the player rewinds the music box. Therefore, frequently checking CAM 11 and winding the box is mandatory for surviving the night. The music box is wound up by clicking the button on CAM 11 and holding down. As the music box plays normally, it plays "My Grandfather's Clock." As the timer winds down, a Warning Sign alerts the player of the Music Box's song coming to an end, signaling that a Puppet attack is impending if they fail to rewind the Music Box in time. The warning sign has two colors, yellow and red. When flashing yellow, the sign is indicating that the song is coming to a close. When flashing red, the song is just about to end and the Puppet will start to emerge from the present box in the Prize Corner. If the Warning Sign disappears after turning red, then the Puppet is loose and will attack the player at any moment, preceded by a music box-style "Pop Goes the Weasel." The warning sign appears beside the CAM 11 box if the player is using the Monitor, and appears beside the white camera tab if it is not in use. The time when the Puppet attacks appears to be random and may or may not be delayed, similar to Freddy Fazbear's attack when the power goes out in the first game. Audio The wind-up noise for the Music Box. The Music Box's normal melody. The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody. Trivia *The melody of the Music Box was sampled from a Fisher Price Teaching Clock toy from the 60s. The melody comes from a song from the year 1876 called My Grandfather's Clock by Henry Work. *The music box management in this game seems in some ways to replace the power management of the first game. Both drain over time, and if either runs out the player is almost guaranteed dead unless the night ends right there before any sort of consequence happens(at 5 AM). The difference is that the power has to last the whole night without being able to be replenished, whereas the music box can be rewound. * The chorus of the song, which is played in the melody of the Music Box, seem fitting, especially about the Music Box ticking away to the point where it stops (His life seconds numbering, tick-tock, tick-tock) and what happens if the player fails to keep the box wound. (It stopped, short, never to go again when the old man died.) *As the nights progress, the Music Box winds down more quickly, which makes it increasingly more difficult for the player to manage it. * Golden Freddy will pop up more frequently on later nights (especially Night 6) if you take too long rewinding the Music Box. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Missing Pictures Category:Missing Sounds